


We've Met

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bucky brings you to the Tower to meet his friends and teammates, but it turns out that you’ve already met them, each of them on a different occasion.





	We've Met

Bucky was excited to introduce you to the team, to his friends. The two of you had been dating for several months now and he hadn’t had a chance to bring you by the tower to introduce you to the important people in his life. But this was his chance, there were no missions, everyone was healthy, and you had the weekend off.

He was like an excited puppy as he drove you to the tower. You were smiling but didn’t comment on his attitude. It had been a while since you had seen him this excited and you didn’t want to ruin it by telling him that at one point or another you had met all of his friends. You wondered if any of them had put two and two together yet.

Apparently not if they hadn’t told Bucky that they had indeed met you before. 

“They’ll love you,” Bucky was saying on the elevator ride up. “Trust me, and don’t be nervous.”

You squeezed his hand, your grin still in place. “I don’t think I’m the one that’s nervous Buck.” As the elevator got closer and closer to its destination you could see the telltale signs of worry showing on Bucky. “I’m sure all your friends will be on their best behavior.”

“Yeah,” he murmured. “Best behavior.”

You both stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway. You could hear the sounds of talking coming from the opposite end and knew that they were all waiting for you and Bucky in the common area. When you stepped inside the talking ceased and everyone went, “Y/N!”

“Hey everyone,” you said with a small wave of your hand.

Bucky looked between you and his friends, a look of utter confusion on his face. “Wait a second,” he held up his hands. “Why do I get the feeling that you all have met before?”

“Because we have Barnes,” Natasha said with a smirk. “If I had known you were dating this Y/N, I would have had you bring them to the tower ages ago.”

You looked at Bucky and said, “It was before we had ever met.”

_You were at a bar with your friends celebrating someone’s birthday. It had been a long week and you just wanted to get out for a few hours and not think about anything for a while, and spending time with your friends seemed like a good way to do that._

_You had been at the bar for a few hours when you noticed the redhead at the end of the bar sitting by herself. Feeling bad you walked over to tell her that she could join your group if she wanted when you noticed she was watching a group of men seated at a booth toward the back of the bar._

_You observed her and finally she got up, making her way toward them. You weren’t sure if she was going to hit on one of them or possibly start a fight, but you had a bad feeling in your gut. Something was telling you to keep watching her._

_None of your friends had noticed that you were no longer paying attention to them, they were all too busy having fun and playing some type of drinking game. What seemed like minutes later the men at the back of the bar started to attack the red-haired woman._

_She seemed to be holding her own pretty well, but one of the men was coming up behind her, getting ready to sneak attack her. Before you could rethink things and run screaming from the bar like everyone else, you picked up a bottle of beer off the bar top and raced over, hitting the man over the head as hard as you could sending him crumpling to the floor._

_The woman took care of the others and turned around to see you standing there with the broken bottle in your hand, then down at the man situated right behind her. “Thanks,” she said once her eyes had met yours. You realized then that this was Natasha Romanoff, one of the Avengers. “I’m Natasha.”_

_“Y/N,” you introduced yourself._

_“Thanks for the assist, Y/N. That could have ended a lot differently if you hadn’t jumped in and helped me out,” she told you._

_You merely shrugged, “It was no big deal.” She told you that it wasn’t no big deal, instead of rushing out of the bar like the rest of the patrons you had opted to help her out when you saw she was about to be sneak attacked by the man._

_She told you it was nice to meet you and that you should probably go before agents started swarming the place. You took her advice and went to find your friends._

“It was no big deal,” you said still trying to downplay what you had done for Natasha. “I just saw a person in need and reacted to it.”

“Okay but what about the others, how did you meet them?”

_Steve was the next person you had met. It had been a few weeks after the events of meeting Natasha and a few short months before meeting Bucky. He had come by your apartment to check on you._

_“Captain Rogers,” to say that you were shocked to see Captain America standing at your door was an understatement. “What on earth are you doing here?”_

_You stepped aside to let him in and offered him something to drink which he declined. “I came by to give you this,” he held out what looked like a burner phone. “Natasha told us what you did for her and we wanted to give you this in case you ever got into trouble and needed help.”_

_You took the phone from his hand and opened it to the contacts. There was only one contact and it read “Tower”. “I don’t understand,” you gave him a confused look. “Why?”_

_“You saved Nat that night and she wants to return the favor. You may never have to use it, but if you do Nat or one of us will coming running to your rescue.”_

_You didn’t know what to say. You hadn’t done what you did to get a favor in return, it had been the right thing to do at the time. “I honestly don’t know what to say. Thank you for this though. I promise I won’t use it unless absolutely necessary.”_

_Steve didn’t stay long after that, and you just stared at the phone for a long time after._

“Me next!” Sam said excitedly.

You rolled your eyes and said, “Sam and I met because I used the phone.”

_It was two months before you had met Bucky. You hadn’t meant to use the phone ever. You didn’t want to bother the Avengers when they had way better things to do than to come to save you. But you were backed in a corner and weren’t sure what to do._

_Those guys you had helped Natasha take down had friends and those friends wanted revenge, and unlucky for you they were coming for you now._

_You had been out running errands when you had seen the guy trailing you. You had immediately known what was going on. Pulling the phone out of your pocket you hit the number for the Tower and shakily brought it up to your ear. It rang a couple of times before you heard, “Hello?”_

_“Uh hi, this is, um, Y/N. Captain Rogers gave me this phone and said it was from Natasha. I’m being followed by a guy and I think it had to do with what I helped Natasha do a few weeks ago.”_

_“All right, just keep moving, I can track the phone. I’ll be right there.”_

_“Thank you,” you said before you hung up and kept walking._

_What seemed like ages later you heard someone grunting behind you and when you turned you saw Natasha subduing the man that had been trailing you. Someone touched your arm and you jumped turning to see Sam Wilson standing beside you._

_“Hey it’s okay,” he said. “Tony’s in the air right now checking the area, but it looks like he was the only one following you. The others have all gone out and are taking care of the rest of the operation. You should be safe now.”_

_You relaxed, “Thank you.” You held out the phone to him. “Were you the one I spoke to?”_

_He nodded, “I was, and keep it. Just in case we don’t get them all.” You wanted to protest but knew that they probably wouldn’t take the phone back and if you did manage to sneakily put it in one of their pockets they would find a way to just give it back to you._

_Natasha walked over and smiled, “Good to see you again, Y/N.”_

_“You too, Natasha,” you responded as Tony landed._

_“You okay kid?”_

_“Yeah, I’m good now, thanks for the help.” You told them._

_Tony and Natasha nodded and looked back to where the man was being loaded onto a van. Tony excused himself and so did Natasha. Sam took the phone from you and entered some numbers and handed it back. “If you ever need me for anything call me.”_

_You chuckled at how smoothly he had done that, “I’ll consider it, flyboy.” He laughed and waved as he went to join his two friends._

“You hit on Y/N?” Bucky shot a glare at Sam.

“Hey, you two weren’t dating back then, I could hit on them if I wanted too,” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“All right you two, that’s enough,” you gently squeezed Bucky’s hand. “Next was Bruce.” Bruce’s story wasn’t as interesting. You had met him through work and he had been very polite. He had been shy at the time but eased up once you started cracking jokes to ease the tension in the room.

You then told him how you had met Wanda at Central Park when the two of you had been out enjoying the day and happened to bump into one another. Fury had come by your apartment to tell you that the coast was clear and no one should be bothering you anymore. Carol had met you when Fury had come to see you.

“And Clint… well, Clint I never really met,” you said as you glanced at the archer. “How did I meet everyone else, but never have met you?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, I was probably at home when all this stuff was going down.”

Bucky shook his head, “And here I was really excited to introduce you to my friends and you’ve met them all… well almost all of them.”

You kissed his cheek, “I was still excited to see them, and I didn’t want to take away your excitement. You looked like a kid on Christmas and I just couldn’t take that away from you.”

“Yeah Barnes, you’ve been talking about this all week and if we had known Y/N was the Y/N we had all met we wouldn’t have told you either,” Sam said.

“Yeah I’ve never seen Tinman so excited before,” Tony added. “It was a nice change from him brooding all the time.”

“We’re gonna go if you keep this up,” Bucky growled.

You shook your head and took a seat on the couch by Natasha, “Come on Buck, we’ve driven all this way.” You patted the free space beside you. “Let’s just relax.” He sat beside and you leaned up and whispered, “I’ll get them back for you when they’re least expect it,” when you knew the others weren’t paying attention.

“Thanks, doll,” he whispered back before the two of you joined in on the conversation which had you rolling with laughter.

Bucky watched you with his friends thankful that you had already met them and that they liked you and that you seemed to like them. He was going to have to bring you by the tower more often so that you could spend more time with them. He was serious about you and he wanted his friends to get used to seeing you.

You wound up spending the night with Bucky at the tower, curled up with him in his bed and he couldn’t have been happier at that moment.


End file.
